A Normal Day
by EmoKunoichiKaori
Summary: Sasuke and Ino have always had feelings for each other,but Sakura always gets in the way of their love!Nya!Read it! SasuIno Rated T for cursing. Enjoy! :3
1. Morning

A Normal Day

Disclamer:Yeah,I don't own Naruto.If I did,I would be rich and wouldn't be here. XP

It was a bright morning in Konoha.Birds singing,shops opening,Lee and Gui jogging around the entire village.Yamanaka Ino was still asleep in her bed for the fact that she had 3 D-ranked missions the day before.Her long,blonde hair was braided and her hands and feet were blistered from the missions.

Her alarm clock went off when it struck 7:00.She groaned in displeasure and rolled over.Ino was obviously awake and got up.Still sitting on her bed,she glared at her alarm clock like she was blaming it for waking her up.She walked over to her mirror after cursing the clock and stared into the mirror.Her hair was messy and bags were under her eyes.Ino walked into the bathroom down the hall and fixed up everything.

In 45 minutes,Ino was ready in her usual attire and her hair tied up in a ponytail.She put on a smile and left her house.She went looking for Shikamaru and Choji.Ino walked down the road to see if they were at Dumplings Shop where they all met every morning and that's just were she found them.

"Hi Shikamaru!Hey Choji!",Ino shouted loudly while waving her hand in the air to get their attention.

"Hi Ino.",they both said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?",Ino asked with worry.

"Asuma-sensai is sick so we don't have any missions today.How troublesome...",Shikamaru explained to Ino.

Ino's eyes seemed to sparkle with delight.

"No..no..missions?",Ino spoke.

"Yeah.Sad isn't it?",Choji said after swollowing his dumpling.

It was to late.Ino had already ran for town in excitment.

"I'm gonna go find Hinata.",Ino thought to herself.

Ino found Hinata at the Ramen Shop.Hinata was wearing her usual outfit and looked as if she was waiting for someone. (Hmmm...I wonder who?! XD) Ino walked up to Hinata in joy.

"Hi,Hinata!",Ino shouted.

Hinata,looking surprised,looked over to Ino.

"K..k..konichiwa,Ino-san.",Hinata said quietly.

Hinata had become Ino's best friend since Sakura had become her rival.Hinata honestly didn't like Sakura either,but only told Ino about her secret hatred.Hinata hated the fact that Sakura was so mean to Naruto.Ino already knew also about Hinata's crush on Naruto so there was no point in asking why Hinata was by the Ramen Shop.

Ino giggled at her shy friend.

"Just call me Ino!",she mocked.

Hinata blushed then nodded.Just then,Ino and Hinata heard something...fangirls.In the center of the boy-crazed girls was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.He was pushing through the girls to get out of the center,but it didn't work.

Ino loved Sasuke,but didn't go as far as becoming a zombie that had a shrine of him in her closet.Sasuke had gotten very annoyed and just jumped on to a near by roof.

Ino giggled lightly at the disappointed,rabid fangirls.Little did they know that Sasuke was watching them from above and took it as if she were laughing at him.He stood there emotionless,looking at the blonde girl,but inside he felt something that told him that he was mad at himself.Mad because he thought that she was laughing at him.Sasuke had a secret that he couldn't tell anyone...

Nya! X3 If it sucks tell me.This is my very,very first story and I'm new at this.

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	2. Hinata's Anger

A Normal Day

Chapter 2

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah.What are you doing reading this?!Just read the fanfic!

OxOxO

While Sasuke was doing his sulking on top of a roof,Ino and Hinata went off to get something to eat.

"So Hinata,where do you want to eat?",Ino asked the Hyuga girl while they walked Konoha's many streets.

As usual,Hinata blushed and some how studdered out,"It's u..up to yo..you Ino-san."

Ino finally gave up on telling Hinata to just call her Ino.Ino opened her mouth to say something,but the screaming of a young pink-haired girl stopped the blonde from saying anything.

"Hey!Ino-pig!",shouted Sakura.

Both Ino and Hinata sighed.They both knew that Sakura was mad for some really stupid reason.When Sakura was mad,she would find Ino and find some way to put her down to make herself feel better.Ino would stand up for herself and shout right back because that's just the way Ino was,but deep down inside,Ino sometimes would take Sakura's words to heart.Hinata personaly hated Sakura for another reason,she hated Sakura for always picking on Ino.Ino protected and stood up for Sakura in the Academy and now Sakura was just ungreatful to her.Being from such an honorable clan,Hinata knew all about honor and to her,Sakura was breaking every rule.

Ino turned to Sakura and spoke,"What do you want forehead?".

"I saw you by the Ramen Shop.You told me that you weren't after Sasuke-kun anymore!",Sakura screamed.

Ino sighed.She lied.Well not a full lie,but mostly was.She did quit being a fangirl because she thought Sasuke had no interest in her what so ever.(Keyword:Thought)Being a fangirl would just make him hate her even more,but Ino still had feelings for Sasuke.She always will.Hinata knew this as well.All though Hinata stayed in her shy form,she was really burning inside,having another urge to punch Sakura face in until it bleed as red as the Akatsuki clouds.

"I..I am over Sasuke,thank you very much!",Ino shouted back but not as loud while blushing a light pink.

"Oh really?!Then why were you there,huh Ino-pig?!",Sakura screamed again,her face red with anger.

At this point Hinata couldn't take it anymore.She played nice,shy girl for to long.She was sick of watching Ino's self-esteem be punched down to nothing like her own.Hinata knew how it felt to be looked down on.

"She was picking me up for your information,you pink-haired bitch!",Hinata shouted right in Sakura's face.

Sakura,already knowing Hinata's normal,shy self,was extremly surprised.Even more surprised to see Hinata had Byakugan turned on a full blast.Hinata was ready to beat Sakura down to size.Sakura turned around slowly and started walking away.Ino,surprised,looked at Hinata wide-eyed.Hinata merely smirked and turned Byakugan off.

"Hinata...",Ino spoke softly.

"Yes,Ino-san?",Hinata repiled in her own normal,soft voice.

"You kick ass.",Ino commented on her friend while she smiled.

Hinata giggled slightly and smiled.

Sasuke,on the other hand,had seen everything.He was walking back to his apartment for lunch.He was impressed with Hinata's bravery,but mostly paid attention to Ino.She had never acted so hurt around him.Sasuke knew Ino still had feelings for him because of the way she blushed and studdered when she talked to Sakura.Sasuke made up his mind.He was going to ask Ino out.

OxOxO

What did you think?!Yeah I know my chapters are very short but I pack alot of events into them! Reviews please!

-Emo KunoichiKaori


	3. Sasuke and Naruto

A Normal Day

Chapter 3

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto and if you're reading this,you're wasting time that you have for reading my fanfic!

OxOxO

After their little problem with Sakura was over,Ino and Hinata agreed to go the Anko Shop to eat.The Anko Shop was near the river,a perfect place for a picnic on such a nice day.They started walking down the road that lead to the Anko Shop.Sasuke had over heard where they where going to eat for the day and started walking to Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke knew a sercret Naruto had...Naruto has a crush on Hinata.Sasuke thought over what he was going to do if Ino said yes to a date with him.Where,when,what to wear,what to do.Before long,he found himself a Naruto's doorstep.Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for the usual anwser of opening the door.

Instead,Naruto shouted back,"Who is it?!".

Sasuke was very annoyed.He didn't know why,but he thought it was just the way Naruto said it to him.

"Who do ya' think it is?!The Sandman?!It's me,dope!",Sasuke retaliated back.

Naruto meakly opened the door,knowing that he made a big mistake.

"Hey,Sasuke.",Naruto said to Sasuke,opening the door while making way for him to come in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and mumbled,"Baka."

Sasuke walked in and sat himself on Naruto's couch.Naruto was wearing his usual pants and shirt,but not his jacket.There was a cup of ramen on the coffee table.Sasuke rolled his eyes again as Naruto sat down on the couch across from Sasuke and picked up his ramen.

"You like Hinata,right?",Sasuke asked Naruto cooly.

Naruto spat out all the ramen in his mouth anime style and stared at Sasuke wide eyed.

"Wha...I...h..how the d..did you know?!?!",Naruto studdered out.

Sasuke,grossed out by the half-chewed ramen all over the floor,look at Naruto as if it were obvious.How could he not know was a better question.Naruto was always standing up for Hinata when Neji was being an ass and Naruto would always pay for Hinata's ramen when he only payed for his own.

"It's obvious,Naruto.",Sasuke said calmly.

"Well yeah,I like her.",Naruto said while walking into the kichen to get the mop.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked,"Wanna go on a date with her?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like when he had Iruka buy him an extra large bowl of ramen.

"Hell yeah!!!",Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked.He was going to get what he wanted and Naruto would get what he wanted.

"Naruto,I can get you on a date with Hinata and one for me and Ino.",Sasuke explained.

Naruto smirked,having the floor clean already.

"Ino,huh?Won't hear that everyday."Naruto said to Sasuke.

Within a minute,Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and slapped him upside the head with the occational "What the fuck was that for?!" from Naruto.

"That's my woman you're talking about,dumbass.",Sasuke said,crossing his arms.

Naruto held the back of his head and yelled,"You haven't even been on one date with her and now she's your woman?!"

Sasuke thought about it.As wierd as it seem may seem,Naruto was right,if it's actually possible.Sasuke needed a date with Ino...

OxOxO

I'm sorry,I just love NaruHina!Almost as muck as I do SasuIno,but SasuIno is always my #1!Reviews Please! P

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	4. By The River

A Normal Day Chapter 4 Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.You're gonna get this from thousands of other fanfics so just read mine already.   
OxOxO 

Hinata went home after lunch to go train with Neji and Hanabi.Ino stayed by the river to look at the view.Sasuke had left Naruto's house to ask Ino something.He found Ino staring out on the river.The afternoon sky made the river and Ino look extremly beautiful.Ino was looking at the river blankly like she was in deep thought. 

"Nice,isn't it?",Sasuke asked Ino while walking towards her. 

Ino,surprised that the Uchiha was actually talking to her,turned around and looked at Sasuke.He was talking to her,to her!Then he sat next to her at looked at the river as well. 

"Y..yeah,I..I g..guess.",the blonde studdered out.She was blushing a light pink and was trying to stop herself. 

Sasuke saw her from the corner of his eye and smirked. 

Sasuke sighed and asked Ino,"Are you doing anything tomarrow?" 

Ino turned to the raven-haired boy and blushed even more than before.Tomarrow was Friday.Ino knew this raod from before. 

"N..no.",Ino studdered out. 

Sasuke smirked and spoke to Ino,"Then how about a date?" 

Ino almost fainted.Sasuke,the Sasuke,the hottest boy out of the Rookie 9,just asked her out. 

"S...sure.",Ino replied,trying to help fainting. 

"I'll pick you up at 7.",Sasuke told Ino,moving his head a little closer to hers. 

"Sounds good.",Ino said turning her head around to look at Sasuke. 

Right when her head stopped moving,Sasuke lips were on hers.Ino was completly shocked how good a kisser the Avenger was.He rapped his arms around her slim waist,still keeping their lips locked.Ino put her arms around Sasuke's neck.He smiled in the kiss,not stopping though.It was a beautiful sight,a couple kissing in the afternoon sun,clear water sparkling around them. 

They broke from the kiss for air.Sasuke smiled.Not one of his sarcastic smirks,a full true smile.Ino looked up at him smiled back. 

"Sasuke...",Ino said looking at him. 

"Yeah?",Sasuke replied,still smiling from the kiss. 

"I gotta go home.Dad's probably worried.",Ino told him,still hugging him around his neck,a little disappointed that she had to leave. 

Sasuke nodded,"Ok.I'll walk you home." 

Ino smiled,"Ok." 

They held hands and started walking to Ino's house.   
OxOxO 

I had to write about them kissing already!The couples just to cute! 

-EmoKunoichiKaori 


	5. Spying Sakura

A Normal Day

Chapter 5

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN NARUTO,FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!

OxOxO

Ino got home safely.Sasuke had went back to his apartment.Ino was replaying everything that happened that day in her head.No missions,Hinata standing up for her,Sasuke asking her out,Sasuke kissing her by the river.She sighed.This was THE perfect day.Ino took a sip of her tea,careful not to spill any.Ino's parents didn't like her eating or drinking in her room.

Suddenly,Ino heard a clacking sound at her window.Someone was throwing small rocks at it.The blonde,a little freaked out,walked to her window to see Hinata and Tenten.They looked like they were holding quiet a few things,shaped like dresses,make-up,and such.

"Oh my God,what the hell are you guys doing here?!",Ino whisper shouted.

"We're here to help you pick out what to wear on your date with Shikamaru!",Tenten shouted back.

Ino almost fainted and shouted back,"I'm going on a date with Sasuke,not Shikamaru!!!Come up here and I'll tell you what happened!"

Ino explained every single detail of how Sasuke asked her out.

"Hmm,that's wierd.",Tenten spoke,sitting on Ino's bed.

Ino looked at Tenten angerly and asked,"Is there something wrong with me dating Sasuke?!"

Hinata put a hand on Ino's shoulder and said,"S..Sakura told us that y...you were going on a date with S..Shikamaru,Ino-san."

Ino remembered something.When she kissed Sasuke,she could have swore she heard a scream in the backround.It must have been Sakura spying.

"Don't listen to her.Anyway,I do need help with what to wear on my date with Sasuke,not Shikamaru,Sasuke.",Ino told her friends.

They seemed to light up instantly.They went through dresses and clothes of every kind until they found one that was perfect.Tenten and Hinata went home after the goodbyes and Ino put the date clothes in her closet.She sighed.Sakura was really getting on her nerves.She wasn't going to let Sakura ruin her date.The blue-eyed girl knew she would have to be extremly knowing of her surroundings.Ino was ready to kill Sakura at this point.A date,with Shikamaru?Hell no!He was her friend,but he was going to stay that,a friend.As for Sasuke,she was ready for a full blown relationship.

OxOxO

Sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up!I was very busy and had a seriously case of writer's block.Oh well!Here's the chapter.Reviews please!

-Emo KunoichiKaori


	6. Sasuke's Supposed Betrayel

A Normal Day

Chapter 6

Disclamer:Yeah I own Naruto...NOT!I do not own Naruto.

OxOxO

Ino woke up that morning at 7:15.She didn't wake up with any hesitation what so ever.Ino was excited about her date with Sasuke.She still had to work at the flower shop,but it was only part-time today.The blonde got up out of her bed and walked over to her desk.She opened a drawer and picked up her brush.Ino then walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After 45 minutes of showering,dressing up,and make-up time,Ino was finally ready.She wore a yellow shirt and light brown capris.She studied herself in the mirror for a minute to make sure nothing was wrong.She smiled then walked out her bedroom door.Ino walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.No one was there which meant Inochi had already left for missions.Ino grabbed an apple and walked out the front door.Ino headed next door for the flower shop.

Ino unlocked the door to the shop and walked in.She heard the chime of the bells when she walked in.Ino walked behind counter and put on a yellow apron.She turned on the lights and then took inventory.It is a little know fact the Ino likes things to be in order.She absolutly hates when things are messy.After taking inventory for an hour,Ino heard the bells chime once more.Ino was resting for awhile before that.Ino looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see who had walked in,it was Sasuke.

He walked right up to the counter and looked at Ino.

"The date is off.",he said to Ino.

Ino felt like she was going to break to pieces.Why would he do this now?Was he bipolor or something?Before Ino could say anything,Sasuke walked out the door,making the bells chime yet again.So many thoughts were running through her head.She felt something wet run down her cheeks,tears.Ino fell to the floor,but in the process,hit her head on a shelf.She was knocked out.

Ino felt like someone was shaking her.

"Ino,Ino,Ino",she heard.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto hanging over her with Hinata.

"Thank goodness your a..alright,Ino-san.",Hinata spoke.

"Good thing we came here",Naruto said,"I was here to pick out some flowers for Hinata since,ya' know,dating now."

Ino smiled up at the now happy couple when everything shot back into her mind and she started crying again.

"Ino-san!W..what's wrong?",Hinata asked worriedly.

"S..Sasuke said t..the date was...",Ino was cut off by more sobs.

"Was what?!",Naruto asked.

"...Off...",Ino said.

She explained everything that had happened before she was knocked out.

"No,nada,that wasn't Sasuke",Naruto said.

"How do you say that?",Ino asked him.

"He would never do that.Yesterday,I said it was wierd someone was wanting to go out with you and he slapped me up side the head.Sasuke wouldn't do that for anyone else,but you.",Naruto explained to Ino.

She didn't know weither to hit Naruto and thank him.Ino realized something though.What if that wasn't Sasuke,what if it was just someone cloned as Sasuke,Sakura.

"Maybe i...it was t..the pink-haired bitch,Ino-san.",Hinata said,laughing a little as she said it.

Ino laughed slightly as well.

"Yeah,but I'll go talk to Sasuke about it.",Ino said getting up.

She looked at the time.10:30.

She still had 30 minutes to stay at the shop.

"Naruto,still need those flowers?",Ino asked.

"Hell yeah."Naruto anwsered.

OxOxO

To all you Sakura-lovers,I'm sorry.I just really,REALLY hate Sakura.Reviews pwease. :3

-EmoKunoichiKaori


	7. Clearing Things Up

A Normal Day

Chapter 7

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

OxOxO

After Ino was done helping Naruto and Hinata,she started to Sasuke's apartment.She needed to talk to him with all that happened.

"What if he really didn't want to go out with me?No!He made the first move and everything!But what if he was just toying with me?No!Of coarse not!That's so un-Sasuke!",Ino thought to herself.

That and many more thoughts were racing through her head.She soon found herself at Sasuke's door.She took a deep breath and knocked at the door.Ino heard footsteps.

"That better not be you Naru..oh!It's you Ino."Sasuke said opening the door.He was wearing some loose black sweat pants...no shirt.

Ino gasped a little at Sasuke's appearence.

"H-hi,Sasuke.I need to talk to you.",Ino said blushing slightly,her tone of voice still serious.

Sasuke nodded and let the blonde in.

Ino walked in and looked around.

Sasuke shut the door an looked at her.

"Sit down if you want,Ino.",Sasuke said smirking at her.She looked nervous.

"O-ok,Sasuke-kun.",Ino said,sitting down on his couch.

Sasuke sat next to her,putting an arm around her.

"You said you needed to talk to me?",Sasuke asked in his cool voice.

"Y-yes,Sasuke-kun.This m-morning,you t-told m-me that our...o-our date was o-off.",Ino studdered out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Since when?I didn't cancel our date.",Sasuke said pulling her closer.

Ino sighed in relief.Thank God.

"Well one other thing Sasuke.I think Sakura has kinda,well,been stalking us.She told Tenten and Hinata that I was going on a date with _Shikamaru_ yesterday night and now this.",Ino explained to Sasuke.

"In that case,I'm not letting Sakura anywhere near you or me.Knowing her,she could try putting you in the hospitial.",Sasuke said,pulling Ino closer.

"So he does care!",Ino thought to herself.

Ino smiled and leaned her head on Sasuke's chest.

He smiled as well and rapped both his arms around her.

She was blushing a ton for the fact that she was in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke.

After a few minutes of staying in their postion,Ino broke the silence.

"Sasuke...",Ino whispered.

"Yeah?,"Sasuke anwsered.

"I love you",Ino said,leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you,too.",he said.

OxOxO

Sorry that it took a long,long,LONG time to get this chapter out.Vacation and a new fanfiction (hint,hint,wink,wink) were taking up a lot of my time.Anyway,I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfiction and read my new one!As always,reviews please! 3

-EmoKunoichiKaori


End file.
